Touched by Memories
by prettylittlerockstar
Summary: Rene has spent almost her whole life in a Mental Institute alone and unsure of who she really is, after crossing paths with Stephen she is promised safety and shelter with people like her, but with Ultra on the hunt for someone with extraordinary gifts even for a Tomorrow person, is she really safe?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just recently started watching The Tomorrow People and it's become one of my favourite shows, so I figured I'd write a fic for it :P  
I hope you guys like it :)**

She moved her hand across the page of the book reading the last lines of the page and then folding the corner. Closing the book she set it on the arm of the sofa she was sat on. Her slippers were at the foot of the sofa and her feet were tucked under her as she curled up on the chair. With a sigh she pushed the loose strands of her red locks behind her ears, and focused her sight on the walls of the institute. She remembered when she had came here all those years ago and the now chipped and faded paint was a fresh vibrant blue. She lifted her hand to touch the peeling paint but paused and set her hand back in her lap, remembering.

"Hey Rene, coming for a walk in the garden?"

She blinked, lifting her head up to greet who spoke to her. Tugging the sleeves of her grey cotton shirt down to her fingertips she shook her head at the blonde haired boy.

"No, I don't really want to go outside today"

She began feeling bad seeing the disappointment in his honey coloured eyes.

"Maybe tomorrow though Alistair"

She finished and he nodded sitting down beside her for a moment. Rene pulled her sleeves down so her hands were tucked inside them, and she folded them under her arms.

"You do that a lot"

Alistair stated pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Do what?"

"Pull your clothes around you"

Rene shrugged.

"I just get cold"

She replied, feeling horrible about lying but it was necessary.

"You should talk to the doctors about it, you seem to be getting cold a lot"

Rene was about to reply when a loud scream echoed down the hallway. One of the nurses came around the corner.

"Rene, can you help us calm Aylee down? The last time we gave her a sedative she had a bad reaction"

Rene turned to Alistair who had already stood up and was walking into the hallway that led to the institute garden. Putting in her slippers Rene nodded and followed the nurse. Two of the orderlies were restraining the small girl, who was kicking out and wailing against the ground her black hair spilling along the ground in a puddle of inky tendrils. Rene sunk to her knees beside the girl.

"Aylee"

She spoke soothingly, brushing through the girl's hair, in a mothering gesture.

"Tell me what's wrong"

The girl was only a two years younger than Rene, 16 but looking at her tear stained face and quivering lips, you would think her much younger. Aylee shook her head not saying anything and tried to kick out again. Rene let out a sigh. She hated doing this, but it was the only way.

"Give her some space"

Rene told the orderlies and they reluctantly let go of Aylee. She tried to kick out again but stopped when Rene touched her hand to the girls temple.

I want to go home, I want my mom, I'm so alone here.

Rene read the girls mind and felt a sadness hearing her thoughts. The nurse at the front desk had told her that Aylee's mother had died in a car accident and ever since the girl had gone on a downward spiral, until she was admitted to the institute.

"Aylee, it's okay, you don't have to feel alone here, there are people just like you and like me"

Aylee looked at Rene blinking through tears.

"I want my mom"

"I know you do sweetie"

"How!"

Aylee cried out.

"Because, I still want mine too"

Aylee stopped and crawled up into a sitting position.

"You do?"

Rene nodded.

"I miss her everyday"

"Your mom's gone?"

Aylee asked, surprise in her eyes. Rene nodded.

"Mine is too"

Aylee said.

"Would she want you to cry and cause a fit?"

Aylee shook her head.

"Come on"

Rene got up from the ground and Aylee jumped to her feet. The two orderlies took Aylee's arms.

"Lets get you to your room"

Aylee looked back at Rene and received a reassuring smile from the red head.

"Come find me when you wake up okay?"

Aylee nodded.

"I will"

Rene returned to her place on the chair beside the front desk.

"Why don't you go outside dear, you look like you could use the sunlight, you're ever so pale"

Nurse Darell, the old woman that occupied the front desk peered over at Rene inspecting her.

"I'll go outside tomorrow, Marion"

The woman gave Rene a pointed look.

"It's always tomorrow and never today with you"

Rene laughed.

"Oh I almost forgot Rene, I have a book for you when you finish with the one you are reading"

She rummaged around her desk, picking up a book and then walked over to Rene setting it beside her. Heart of Darkness. Rene read the title of the book. She picked the book up, briefly seeing a flicker of a girl with blonde hair reading the book, and she pushed the images out of her head setting the book back down.

"Thanks Marion"

The woman smiled at her.

"I knew a girl like you would appreciate good books, let me know when you finish them and I'll get you some more"

Rene nodded watching as Marion returned to the front desk checking the computer. She presses a button and typed in a code on the keypad and the door behind the front desk opened. A dark skinned woman in a business suit, followed by a teenager with blue eyes and dark hair walked through the door. The woman turned to the teen.

"You, wait here, I won't be long"

The teen looked around nervously eyeing the cells that were bedrooms, down one hallway, and a girl that was rocking on a chair in the opposite hallway.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, you're going to want to stay here"

She turned on her heels following one of the orderlies down a corridor. Rene craned her neck to see that they were going to the closed unit. Rene turned to the boy who was stood looking around awkwardly. Something about him seemed familiar and it intrigued her.

"She's right you know"

He turned to Rene.

"Huh?"

"She's going to the closed unit, where the violent inhabitants are"

"Violent?"

"Yup, I almost got punched in the face before for not saying bless you when a girl sneezed."

"Wow"

"Yup"

Rene pulled her sleeves down and tucked her knees under her chin.

"So why are you here? You getting admitted or?"

"No, umm it's a long story"

"I'm not going anywhere"

Rene stated comically.

"Wait sorry my people skills are bad, i'm Rene"

The boy grinned.

"Stephen"

"So is this your first time inside a mental institute?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Stephen asked and widened his eyes in alarm when he heard a scream.  
"Not used to being around crazy people huh?"

Stephen shook his head.

"It's not that, it's just people used to think I was crazy and it turned out I wasn't and I just.."

"You think that not all of us in here are crazy"

Rene said. Stephen nodded.

"Figures"

"You don't seem crazy"

Stephen admitted to Rene.

"Maybe I'm just a good actress"

Stephen laughed.

"I agree with you, about not all of us being crazy, i mean obviously some of us are, but others have just been through some horrible things and don't know how to deal with them"

"What about you? Do you think you're crazy?"

Stephen asked.

"Perhaps"

Rene's lip curved up into a smirk.

"How long have you been here?"

"7 years nearly"

"That long?"

"Yeah, I was admitted here after my mother died and well, I guess I'm eligible to leave, but no one came to get me and I don't really have anywhere to go if I did"

She pulled the sleeves of her shirt down to cover her hands.

"Are you cold?"

Stephen asked realising she was only wearing a thin grey cotton shirt and shorts. He took off his hoodie handing it to her.

"Here"

Rene was about to protest but he was already pulling it around her shoulders. His hand came in contact with Rene's and she widened her eyes.

The red-head's vision blurred and she found herself watching as a man in a suit held out a gun. He fired the gun and before it could hit the person in was intended for Stephen shouted out reaching out his hand and the gun, as well as everything around him froze. Rene blinked widening her eyes at him. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find any words. Stephen was looking at her with equal astonishment.

"You're like me?"

Rene nodded.

"I didn't think there was anyone like me that wasn't in here"

Stephen looked as if he was in thought.

"I think I know some people who would want you, people like us if you want to leave here"

Stephen whispered in a hushed tone.

"Really?"

Rene asked, her eyes glimmering with hope. Sure she had become attached to the people in the institute and some of the people in it but to be with people who wouldn't think she was crazy, people like her, was something she'd always wished for.

"Rene, their you are I was beginning to get worried"

Rene turned her head to the voice. Dr Somers smoothed down her black pencil skirt and put her hands on her hips.

"When you didn't turn up to your session I got worried"

The doctor stated and Rene furrowed her brows looking for the clock. She looked seeing that she was supposed to meet with Somers 20 minutes ago.

"Sorry I got totally sidetracked, I was talking to"

Rene pointed to Stephen.

"That's fine Rene, it's good to see you having a proper conversation with someone other than Alistair, I know it's been hard for you to make friends"

Dr Somers smiled at the two.

"Just come to my office, before breakfast tomorrow okay?"

Rene nodded.

"Good"

The dark haired woman smiled kindly at the two teens before saying goodbye and retreating to her office.

"Stephen time to go"

The woman that Stephen arrived with was already walking to the entrance.

"Coming"

Stephen muttered getting up from the couch.

"I'll get you out of here I promise"

He told Rene before running out the door to catch up with the woman he came with.

"What were you doing talking to that girl?"

She asked Stephen.

"She just looked like she needed someone to talk to."

The woman rolled her eyes at Stephen. She started talking to Stephen but he wasn't listening, too busy thinking about how he needed to go see Cara and tell her about Rene.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys!  
Here's the next chapter!  
Thanks for the reviews follows favorites and reads xxx**

Rene sat on the chair opposite Dr Somers, nervously plucking at a loose thread on her sleeve. Dr Somers had spent the last 30 minutes trying to get Rene to talk about her conversation with Stephen. Rene knew she could trust Dr Somers, but anyone could walk by and listen in to their conversation, and she didn't want to get Stephen in trouble for anything. Dr Somers sighed tucking a loose tendril of her curled hair that had escaped from its clasp, behind her ear and eventually decided to change tact.

"How is Alistair doing? I know he confides in you more than anyone"

Rene shrugged.

"Same as always, bright smiley and happy"

"Except from when he talks about his parents"

"Yeah, he's not exactly fond of them"

"And how do you feel about your parents?"

Again Rene shrugged.

"I don't even remember them"

"And how does that make you feel?"

"I don't know, how am I supposed to feel?"

Dr Somers chuckled.

"I take it you don't really want to talk about them"

"I've got nothing else to say other than they thought i was a psycho so they dumped me here and bailed"

Dr Somers nodded her head.

"Well I think that is enough for today's session, you should go join Alistair in the gardens, I can't remember the last time you were outside, and Alistair needs the company, he's been feeling exceptionally lonely lately."

"Okay I will"

Rene climbed off the chair she was perched on and left the office, heading down the hallway and exiting into the gardens. Alistair was sat on the high wall skipping stones into the small pond. Spotting Rene's fiery locks he grinned widely at her, giving Rene a smile that warmed her heart. Rene climbed up the wall with a helping hand from Alistair and shuffled next to him.

"I forgot how nice the view was out here"

Rene stated, her eyes scanning every leaf, flower and statue in the garden. Alistair grinned wider.

"Are you talking about me or the garden?"

"The garden"

Rene gave him a pointed stare and he chuckled.

"That's because you're always sat on that chair near nurse Darell's desk and reading."

Alistair replied and Rene shrugged.

"I like that chair, it's comfy"

"Who was that guy you were talking to?"

Alistair asked, his voice changing from its joking tone to stern and curious.

"No one"

"But he gave you his hoodie?"

Alistair stated eyeing the jacket she was wearing. Rene put a hand on Alistair's shoulder. Getting brief flickers of jealousy and worry. Smiling at him she patted his arm reassuringly.

"I was cold and he was just being nice"

Alistair frowned but nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped short, seeing Dr Somers approaching the two.

"Rene come with me"

The red-head furrowed her brows.

"But I've just had my session.."

She frowned confused.

"I know, that's not why I'm here for you"

"Then why?"

"You have a visitor"

Rene's frown deepened and she reluctantly hopped down from the wall. She nervously twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers, as she followed Dr Somers to the visitors quarters, her worry increasing. She knew it couldn't be her family that were visiting, they hadn't in the last 7 years that she was admitted. The only thing that Rene could think of was that Ultra had found out about her. But then, Dr Somers had promised not to tell them about her, and they had been very careful in keeping herself a secret. Her worries escaped her when they entered the room, and Stephen, who was sat at a desk waiting for Rene, waved and smiled up at her.

"Hey there"

Rene smiled.

"Hey"  
She looked around the unfamiliar territory that was the visitors quarters before sitting down opposite Rene. Dr Somers placed herself in a seat beside Rene and Stephen glanced at the woman worriedly.

"All meetings with visitors have to be supervised, don't worry you can talk freely."

Stephen looked at Rene and spoke to her using his mind.

_"Is it safe to talk with her?"_

Rene nodded.

_"She knows about us, she won't tell anyone"_

Stephen nodded accepting the information.

"How do you know about all this stuff?"

Stephen asked Dr Somers. She smiled at Stephen clasping her blue lacquered fingers together.

"You're visiting Rene, not me"

She stated amused not giving Stephen any answers.

"Rene may trust you but I haven't made up my mind, so why don't you tell me"

"Just like your father"

Dr Somers muttered.

"You knew my dad?"

The woman tilted her head in a small nod.

"I used to be like you, a Tomorrow person, used to work for Ultra alongside your father too"

Stephen turned to Rene to see her reaction at Dr Somers being a Tomorrow person, but she seemed indifferent, and Stephen realised she probably already knew.

"What happened?"

"Ultra became uneasy about a few of us with our powers, we knew how to handle them too well and it made them worry, so like they always do they decided to get rid of us, some of us got a bullet through our brains, but the ones they thought would still be useful to them just got their powers stripped."

Dr Somers explained.

"What do you mean useful?"

Stephen asked.

"Do you know why your partner brought you here the other day?"

Stephen shook his head.

"Ultra allowed me to stay alive, only if I worked here, and find out the Tomorrow people who are brought in, and inform ultra"

"That's why they were here yesterday? For a tomorrow person?"

Dr Somers nodded.

"Do they know about Rene?"

"No, and they can't know"

Stephen furrowed his brows at the sternness in Dr Somers' voice.

"I'm not like most Tomorrow people, in fact out of the hundreds that I've encountered in here, I've been different to all of them" Rene began to explain. "What do you mean?" Rene sighed crossing her legs on the chair and pulling the hoodie further around herself.

"It's complicated, I'd have to show you rather than explain, and I can't really do that here"

"Oh okay"

Steven replied then glanced around before continuing to speak.

"I talked to Cara and John"

He began and seeing the confused look on Rene's face he remembered that Rene didn't know who they were.

"They're the people who look after people like us, anyways I told them about you and they said that they'll come get you tomorrow, but only if you definitely want to come with"

Rene chewed on her lip. Sure she wanted to go, but could she leave Alistair behind? Sensing the internal conflict the red-head was having, Dr Somers gave the girl a reassuring look.

"It's the best thing Rene, and Alistair will be safer if you're safe, he's going to be leaving the institute next week if he passes his tests anyways"

"Okay"

Rene agreed.

"Tell them that'll I'll join them"

Stephen smiled widely.

"Great, they can't wait to meet you"

Dr Somers glanced at her watch.

"Visiting time is over for Rene, Stephen, I'm afraid you'll have to leave"

The teen nodded and said his goodbyes to Rene, then let one of the orderlies lead him to the exit of the institute. Dr Somers turned to Rene.

"Go find Alistair, say your goodbyes to him"

She left Rene, going to her office and Rene decided to go seek out Alistair. She found him, waiting for her on the opposite seat to her usual spot on the chair in the reception area.

"Hey you"

She greeted him, and Alistair brightened up seeing her.

"Who was the visitor?"

"Stephen"

Alistair frowned.

"What did he want?"

"He just wanted to see if I was okay"

Alistair looked at Rene for a moment.

"There's something you're not telling me"

He stated and Rene sighed.

"Dr Somers said they're releasing me from the institute."

Alistair looked sad for a moment then brightened up.

"Hey that's awesome! You get out tomorrow and then I'll get out of here next week, and we can both be normal together"

Rene smiled, although she knew that when she left tomorrow she was going to have to leave Alistair behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the follows, reads favourites and reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter! xx**

* * *

Rene lay in bed staring at the blank ceiling above her, the thin sheets wrapped around her. With a sigh she rolled over to face the wall beside her bed, then turned to the other wall, deciding she was uncomfortable. The routine was always the same for her, she would toss and turn for hours then eventually end up sitting crossed legged on her bed. Tracing messages onto the walls with her finger and then look out to the window, which led to the courtyard, watching the star filled sky change to dusk. Very rarely would she spend her nights sleeping, and when for an hour or two she would fall into slumber it was the most unbearable thing she ever had to go through. she remembered the early days in the institute when she would have to be sedated, due to her refusal to sleep, but then when she started to rapidly decline in health, the orderlies decided that needles were not the solution. Dr Somers understood Rene's problem and did her best to help the girl, searching for many methods to help Rene sleep soundly. so far though the only help she could give her was pills to actually keep awake. Rene turned from looking out the window, and flickered her gaze over to the empty bed opposite hers. She remembered when the orderlies had given her a roommate, to make her feel more comfortable, and to see if it would help her night routine. The girl was nice Rene remembered. Grace was her name, brown-haired and freckled. She was Rene's roommate once, before changing to a different room after witnessing Rene's nightmares.

A knock on the door to Rene's room brought her out of her memories. Dr Somers slipped in with bottled water, some pills and a handful of clothes. Rene took the pills and water, taking a sip and then swallowing them, placing the waterbottle on the bedside desk afterwards.

"How does it feel, knowing tomorrow you'll be free?"

Rene let out a short laugh.

"But I'm not going to be free am I? Not until Ultra stop looking for me"

"You're right, but at least you'll be with people who can help you with your abilities better than I can"

Rene nodded.

"What if they don't like me?"

Dr Somers chuckled at the red-heads nervousness.

"It's impossible for someone to not like you Rene, everyone in here adores you, even the orderlies"

Rene's thoughts flickered to Alistair. She'd practically grew up with him, it was going to be really hard leaving him.

"You better get dressed, they could come for you any time."

Rene nodded again and looked through the articles of clothing.

"I had to guess your size, but I think they'll fit"

Rene uttered a thank you and Dr Somers left her to change. She was glad that Dr Somers had though carefully about an outfit. She had given Rene a navy long sleeved jumper, a pink, white and navy plaid skirt with thick grey tights and black ankle boots with a small heel. Rene would be pretty much all covered up which she was glad for. She slipped into the outfit and it pretty much fit, the jumper only being a little snug, and the boots a little loose. Rene brushed through her hair, letting it fall straight with a few loose waves. She stared at herself in the mirror finding herself unrecognisable for a moment. She'd spent so many years in the same boring grey colour scheme that the institute required. It was nice to have some colour for a change. Looking past the clothes Rene sighed at the dark circles under her eyes. She was sure they had gotten bigger. Letting out a deep breath she eventually left her room, going to the front desk. Marion gushed at her seeing her out of institute uniform.

"Oh look at you!"

She swamped Rene in a hug, surprising her. Rene got flickers of Marion's past, but seeing as she had seen them before they were tolerable. She smiled, both at Marion and the memories she was seeing. They were nice warm memories, of moments when Marion had been motherly towards her. Eventually Marion pulled away.

"You promise me you'll have fun out there and take care of yourself"

Keeping the smile on her features Rene replied.

"I promise"

"Good, if there's anyone that deserves a new life it's you"

Marion returned to the front desk and Rene sat in her usual spot. Alistair joined her shortly after, his blonde hair crumpled and his eyes looking tired, as if he hadn't got any sleep.

"You look different dressed like that"

"I thought the same thing"

Alistair grinned.

"It's a good different though"

"Lets go for a walk"

Rene said suddenly, causing Alistair to look at her oddly. He agreed though and followed her to the garden courtyard. They climbed the wall perching on it, Rene swinging her legs lightly.

"You're scared of leaving aren't you"

Alistair declared, taking off his glasses and rubbing the lenses with the hem of his shirt, before placing them back in position.

"Is it that obvious?"

Alistair nodded.

"Very"

"I guess I'm just nervous"

"It'll be fine"

Alistair reassured. Rene smiled.

"I hope so"

Dr Somers went out to get Rene and hour later.

"Time for you to go Rene"

Rene hopped down from the wall.

"They're here?"

Dr Somers nodded. Rene turned to Alistair giving him a final hug. She held back tears refusing to think about the fact she would be leaving him forever. Pulling away eventually she kept her head down as she was in thought, and silently followed Dr Somers. Waiting at the front desk was a woman, she looked not that much older than Rene, and had lightly tanned skin, grey-blue eyes and long straight brown hair. She was accompanied by a guy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Rene couldn't help but frown a little, she had kind of expected Stephen to be there. The two noticed her and greeted her with a smile. Dr somers led Rene to the front table.

"Rene, you just need to sign these papers then you can go"

She nodded picking up the pen writing her signature on the papers.

"Stephen has told us a lot about you"

The guy said, and Rene turned to him.

"I'm John, this is Cara"

He introduced them both.

"And you're both like me?"

They both nodded.

"You can trust us"

Cara said, seeing the nervous look on Rene's features.

John held out his hand to Rene.

"Are you ready to go?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the review follows favourites and reads :P Glad to hear that you are enjoying this fic :)**

* * *

After leaving the institute and making sure they were out of sight, John teleported them to the hideout. It was an abandoned subway station which was quite what Rene had expected to see, but it had been reworked to look more homey, filled with furniture and things to keep everyone amused. There were a large group of people in the underground subway station hideout, all of them gathering to see who and what their new arrival was going to be like. Not used to being the centre of attention for so many people Rene took a reluctant step back. John put an urging hand on her back and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, come meet them"

Rene chewed her lip hesitantly looking between the large group of people around her. John looked over to the people stood around the pool table and one of the guys stepped forward, holding his hand out to Rene.

"I'm Russell,"

He said with a smile, and Rene nodded taking his hand and shaking it lightly.

"Rene, but I'm guessing you all probably know that?"

"Why don't we give you a tour of your new home?"

Russell suggested, looking to John who nodded in approval. Rene stepped further into the Subway station and felt a sudden cold wash over her. Rene let out a sudden painful gasp. Her head was ringing with noise that seemed like whispers, murmurs and shouts, none of it she could decipher; and her vision was flickering between image after image each one she was forgetting after the next one appeared. She let out a whimper, sinking to her knees and clutching her head. She felt people moving to her to help her up and she let out a scream at the contact, pushing them away. A bright white light consumed her vision and all she could hear was the muffled sound of her voice being called. Vaguely aware of her surrounding she felt arms wrap around her and pull her up, and setting her down somewhere. After several minutes Rene felt the cold lift and her vision clear. Rene gasped lurching forward filling her lungs back with air, her body racked with shivers. Blinking she winced pressing her hands gingerly against her eyes. Looking around her she found John, Cara and Russell around her and the others scattered a further distance away, watching her with curiosity.

"Are you okay?"

John asked, worry on his features.

Rene started to nod, but stopped her head still feeling heavy.

"My eyes feel like they've been pierced with fireworks, but I'm fine"

She whispered out her throat feeling a little scratchy

"What was that?"

Cara asked her and Rene shifted on the sofa she had been placed on, to face her.

"A seeing, sort of"

"Seeing?"

"When I was in the institute sometimes I got these visions, like when I touched people or items I could get flickers of their past, memories ;that sort of thing. Without touching anything I get visions too sometimes but instead of seeing past it's what's going to happen. Like a second sight sort of thing."

"That happens every time?"

"Nope"

Rene answered.

"It happened the first couple times when I was in the institute, but I learnt how to deal with it in there, I guess being in a new place with new people, just rattled me and I tried to see and hear too much at once"

"Cool, so you're like a clairvoyant?"

Russell asked earning a look from john and Cara.

Rene shrugged.

"I guess"

"Any other cool party tricks?"

Russell asked eagerly, making Rene laugh.

"I think, we should let Rene rest first before we see how she is with her other powers,"

"I'm fine"

Rene began, and made to stand up but dizzily stumbled, still feeling a little weak. Cara and John helped her back to the sofa.

"Well I'm fine mostly"

Rene corrected pouting and defeatedly sinking back into the chair. Cara pulled John away to talk to him, and Russell sat on the arm of the sofa, in conversation with Rene.

"Stephen wasn't kidding when he said she was different"

Cara began, talking in a hushed voice.

"I know, we've never had a tomorrow person with a second sight"

"That's not what I'm talking about, I can't get a read on her at all"

"Well she's not like our breakouts that don't know how to use any of their powers properly, maybe she doesn't want you in her head"

"I'd know if she was blocking me, it's almost as if there's nothing there for me to see"

"What do you mean?"

"I think that the reason why I can't see anything, is because she doesn't want to see it herself"

Just as Cara finished speaking, Stephen teleported into the hideout.

"Where is Rene?"

Stephen asked looking around. John and Cara flickered their eyes over to the chair they had set her down on finding it vacant.

Cara rolled her eyes.

"She's with Russell"

The three went to find them and saw group of the tomorrow people crowding around Rene, who was perched on the end of a table, with an apple in her hand. Russell seeing the three ushered them over.

"Guys, you have got to see this"

The three moved closer, and the circle around Rene parted, to let them see.

"Okay show them what you just did"

Rene waved her other hand over the apple and it morphed into a calla Lily, then she did the same thing again and it changed into a book.

"Woah how did you do that?"

Stephen asked and Rene shrugged.

"Can none of you do this?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Oh"

Rene set the book down beside her and crossed her legs on the table.

"Isn't it cool, we've got another T"

Russel exclaimed exitedly to the others.

"What?"

"Transmutation, it even sounds cool doesn't it"

Russell grinned, like an excited puppy.

"That was impressive, but I thought we agreed, to leave your powers alone after what happened"

John said looking over Rene, who was still looking paler than her usual self, and whose eyes were still a little bloodshot. Rene pouted folding her arms over her chest.

"Wait what happened?"

Stephen asked looking between the two.

"You two agreed for me to not use my powers"

Rene said, pointed a finger at Cara and John.

"But I said no such thing"

Rene hopped off the table, turning to Russell.

"So how about that tour?"

Russell ushered Rene off and John looked at Cara and Stephen letting out a sigh.

"Well it looks like she's fitting in already".


End file.
